Loki
A Message From Devil DM: "I am well aware that in mythology, Loki is the blood-brother of Odin. However, like mentioned in Gates of Helheim, I sometimes change up the Norse mythology. So in this DnD World, Loki is a son of Odin. Thank you and good night." -Devil DM Loki is the chained god of mischief and lies who likes to spread his malevolence throughout the Nine Worlds. Appearance As a shapeshifter, Loki can appear however he wants, but he prefers to appear as a slim and compact man with feathery dirty blonde hair that has hints of red and amber in it, along with striking eyes (usually green or amber). While standing shorter than most enemies, he has a look in his eyes, like he could ruin an opponent without even trying. His face is marred by many scars. Personality Loki is written as sly, charming, funny, persuasive, capricious, and quick to anger. He appears to be a psychopath, lacking empathy and remorse. He will quickly turn on anyone who insults him, and he takes pleasure in harming his own children who side against him. Loki is written as abusive towards his wife, Sigyn, and his children. He especially hates Dusk Jillian Luzon, because she foils his plans so much, and Kira Blackfire, because she would have been loyal to him if not for meddling. Biography Abilities Relationships List of Children *Vali - Oldest child with Sigyn. Was disembowled by his brother who turned into a wolf. *Narfi - Second oldest child with Sigyn. Was turned into a wolf and ate his brother. *Bane - Second youngest child with Sigyn. Became the god of tyranny *Bhaal - Youngest child with Sigyn. Became the god of murder. *Trisse - Experimental daughter with Freya. Became the goddess of honorable thieves. *Jormungand - Serpent son with Angrboda. Is now called the Midgard Serpent *Hel - Half corpse daughter with Angrboda. Became the goddess of death. *Fenrir Wolf - Wolf son with Angrboda. Bound in Lyngvi. *Loviatar - Daughter with Angrboda. Goddess of pain. *Talona - Daughter with Angrboda. Goddess of disease. *Sleipnir - The eight-legged stallion of Odin. He was born to Loki, who was in mare form. His father is a giant's stallion *Delyth - Daughter with the Unseelie Queen. High Lady of the Night Court. Loki bragged excessively about this affair, which is a root of the Unseelie King's intense hate for him. *Kill Cipher - Son with Mephistopheles. Became the demon god of murder. *Bill Cipher - Son with Mephistopheles. Became the demon god of weirdness. *Will Cipher - Son with Mephistopheles. Became the demon god of depression. *Lou Zeebub - Daughter with Zariel. *BJ Blum - Son with Meissa Blum, a murdered human who is now a ghost for hire. *Victoria Weiss - Daughter with Janet Weiss, a housewife in a passionless relationship. She is a Valkyrie of Valhalla. *Allister Thyrell - Son with Jeyne Thyrell, a Child of Dispater. *Darren Mondragon - Son with Havilar Mondragon, a woman who tried to make a deal with him for eternal youth and beauty. Once he led dragon hunters, now he is a heroic escaped soul from Helheim. *Dusk Jillian Luzon - Half vampire daughter with Beatris Bridget Luzon. She was in the Zhentarim for a long time before becoming a more heroic figure. She is the biggest thwarter of his plans. *Akmenos Sabazario - Tiefling son with a tiefling. A prominent figure of the crime world. *River Starr - Daughter with Nerix Starr *Wren Starr - Bigender child with Nerix Starr. *Romero Falone - Son with Luisa Falone. He was a bandit who roamed the Blood Crystal Mountains before becoming a hero. *Beau Alpenroot - Son with Nicolette Alpenroot. He is a skilled magibotanist and a teacher at the Camp of Magic. *Matthew Grace - Son with Isabella Grace. *Damon Merridew - Son with Arryn Merridew. He is a promiscuous werewolf who likes stirring up trouble. *Shade Rainward - Son with Lïqua Rainward, a daemonfey. *Brynn Alderman - Daughter with Sariel Alderman. *Erisu Kagemura - Daughter with Sayuri Kagemura. Teacher at SIR. *Renaldo Gutierrez - Son with Elisa Gutierrez *Keiyus Springlade - Son with Pascaline Springlade. He serves as a court jester at the Gillikin Palace. *Alessandra DiMaggio - Daughter with Cinzia DiMaggio. Spy of the Green Order. *Sarah Spekator - Daughter with Ivy Spekator, the older sister of Ravenbow queen Eloise Lucitor. She is a skilled witch. *Julie Blackfire - First daughter with Zoe Blackfire. *Kira Blackfire - Second daughter with Zoe Blackfire. She was a member of Peren's Elite. *Kelly Acosta - Daughter with Dana Acosta. She is a con artist. *Cas Voyanté - Son with Claire Voyanté, the Camp of Magic's Oracle. *Asher Blackstone - Son with Arthos Blackstone. *Yalena Evanwood - Daughter with Peren belle de Vil. *Rory Alleyne - Son with Becca Alleyne. *Jessie Vanderwood - Child with Bryce Vanderwood. Jessie is genderfluid. *Sansa Luzon Entreri - Firesoul genasi daughter with Zaarqa. She was adopted by Dusk Jillian Luzon and Jackolopieous Entreri. *Addie Luzon Entreri - Firesoul genasi daughter with Zaarqa. She was adopted by Dusk Jillian Luzon and Jackolopieous Entreri. Special Cases When Loki slept with scientist Titus Aberrant, Titus trapped him in a magic jar that allowed him to harvest his godly essence. Titus then used the essence to complete his creation, Homunculus, and to give him shapeshifting powers. However, in vengeance, Loki cursed the creation to have free will and therefore be deemed a failure, and that any fake human Titus would ever make henceforth couldn't be given shapeshifting powers or enhanced strength without being given free will. List of Lovers This is a list of Loki's known lovers/victims/experiments. Lovers are those who willingly slept with him and knew who he was, victims are those he raped, and experiments are ones Loki slept with just to see what kind of kids would spring from the union. *Sigyn (wife) *Freya (experiment) *Angrboda (lover) *Giant Stallion (...) *Unseelie Queen (lover) *Mephistopheles (lover/experiment) *Zariel (lover/experiment) *Meissa Blum (victim) *Janet Weiss (victim) *Jeyne Thyrell (lover/experiment) *Havilar Mondragon (victim) *Beatris Bridget Luzon (lover/experiment) *Nerix Starr (lover) *Luisa Falone (lover) *Nicolette Alpenroot (victim) *Isabella Grace (lover/experiment) *Arryn Merridew (lover) *Lïqua Rainward (lover) *Sariel Alderman (victim) *Sayuri Kagemura (lover) *Elisa Gutierrez (lover) *Titus Aberrant (lover) *Pascaline Springlade (victim) *Cinzia DiMaggio (victim) *Ivy Spekator (lover) *Zoe Blackfire (victim/experiment) *Dana Acosta (lover) *Claire Voyanté (victim/experiment) *Arthos Blackstone (victim) *Peren belle de Vil (lover) *Becca Alleyne (lover) *Zig Diaz (lover) *Bryce Vanderwood (lover) *Zaarqa (lover/experiment) Trivia *Devil DM has expressed an intense hate for Loki, especially when he rapes people. She hates how some readers like Loki and other want to put him in different situations that require rape/perviness. She says that his mischievousness and other qualities are fun to write, and she'd enjoy writing him better if other people hated him too. *Loki is genderfluid and pansexual. Alot of his children are a result of experiments, where he mixes his bloodline with other species/bloodlines. Examples of this include Kill, Bill, and Will (demon), Dusk Jillian Luzon (vampire), Julie and Kira Blackfire (Blackfire bloodline), and Matthew Grace (Grace bloodline). **He's also stated to be aromantic, because he's never truly loved anyone. *In addition to Dusk and Kira, Loki hates Sarai Grace and Imani Grace. *It is mentioned that he and the Unseelie King "don't have the best relationship," for several reasons, one of which being Loki's excessive bragging about his affair with the Unseelie Queen, the King's wife. *His favorite child is Bill Cipher. Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Characters Category:Leaders Category:Genderfluid Characters Category:He/Him Category:They/Them Category:She/Her Category:Aromantic Characters Category:Characters on the Asexual Spectrum Category:Norse Characters Category:Deities Category:A to Z